Aroused
by Shinigamideathgirl
Summary: DracoHarry


Author: Shinigami

Disclaimer: not mine uh huh

Warning: yaoi, homosexuality, slash. Obsureness (lol is that a word?)

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Summary: The bittersweet image of an embrace. Pain lacing the comfort, illusion ripping though reality. The contrast of enemies of lovers.

An: Hey I wrote this right before uploading, so it's fresh! I've never written graphic slash in my life, so don't be disappointed if it's more metaphorical rather than physical.

AROUSED

Harry slowly placed his fingers on his collarbone, his fingers followed the jut of his features to then lie on his sweaty chest. His other hand moved to the back of his neck to wipe at the perspiration gathered there. His breathe came out a little ragged, moving his first hand down to his stomach he left it there, he waited. His back leaning against the warmed tiled wall, caressing his sensitive shoulders. His thighs warming the wooden seat beneath him.

The world deigned to be hazy mess of warmth, steam wrapping its tendrils of moist appendages around him, loosening him, his mind felt obscure. The hand on the back of his neck moved to wipe away at the dripping sweat erupting from his hairline on his forehead. Those droplets that escaped the rough movements of his fingers made their way over his cheeks as sad imitations of his tears, down to slowly tease his red lips. His tongue darted out to catch the salty lie, his breathe stuttered in his chest.

Pain darted over his vision for a moment it then faded away again. Confusion, _am I really in pain?_ He couldn't remember anymore. Heavy, it felt like all his strength had been sucked right out of his muscles, his body slack. _Am I naked?_

_Am I real? _

Memories jittered out of reach, it felt like a cold trickle of icy water was seeping ever so leisurely through his mind. It pulled more awareness from the haze that had caught his thought and rendered him so passive. His hand moved away from his head and fingered the rough texture of the slippery wood beneath him.

Movement caught his attention, his unfocused eyes drifted lazily over the enclosed room, his chest expanded, he felt the dribble of sweat on its downward journey, bumping into every one of the crevices his body made. Lower they fled while the air in his lungs slowly released, his lips cooling from the wayward air.

The sweat concluded its journey when it plopped onto the wooded surface, mixing with damp moisture already taking refuge there. Loosing its identity it waited for the call to lift it back into the air, evaporating, leaving its crystal salt counterparts.

Harry blinked the moisture out of his eyes, the world still merged together unnaturally colours dulled, definite lines erased, identity lost. He felt his eyelids droop a little, the air rustled darkness appeared before him. The oblique shape shifting form to slightly resemble that of a human, its darkness defined it in the endless grey of the tiled room.

Harry slowly pushed himself up from the tiled wall, it would be difficult to warm it up again once it became cool again. _My glasses?_

"Potter..." Smooth, strong fingers gripped his chin and lifted his head, the body of darkness moved closer, more distinct attributes cleared the closer it came. Pale skin, unblemished, grey eyes that seem to waver between blue and white, unsure of where to stay. Hot breath floated to caress Harry's lips, he felt his arms respond to the closeness his fingers gripped the material shrouding the persons shoulders.

"Malfoy...?" Harry whispered uncertain, he felt lips descend upon his coxing them further, a wetness permeated his bottom lip as it glided into his mouth. Harry made a noise through his nose as another hand found its way to his side. The touch was shocking, unexpected and he felt himself move away from the intrusion.

Their lips parted.

Harry opened his unfocused eyes, unsure of when they had slid shut. Pain laced through him again, Harry gasped his mind alert enough to realize where the pain was coming from now. Harry touched his calf and flinched, something sticky and solid coated his fingers, still liquid. He knew this substance, he hadn't faced one year yet without his blood haunting him.

"That looks pretty awful."

"Can't see it," Harry responded amused, his calf was too numb to feel the liquid running down its length, the pain made itself clear though. To him it looked like light brown pulped with dark red, the greyness still held.

Harry pulled his gaze away from his leg and to Malfoy's face, or at least where he thought it was Malfoy's face. The person of his muted gaze moved forward, Malfoy placed both palms at either side of his head so they could rest against the cold wall, one of his legs pressed close to the side of his thigh, the other resting between his parted thighs.

Malfoy leaned forward, "You should probably get that checked out," he whispered to his ear, his face touching Harry's, his light hair mingling with the dark contrast. Harry felt a quick rising of fear jolt through him, the feeling of being trapped made him tense against Malfoy.

"...You should move," Harry said he felt his resolve falter when Malfoy's lips descended on his neck, he nipped painfully at the soft flesh that connected his neck to his shoulder. "Don't." Harry whispered unsuccessfully, ruining the command as he moved into the kiss Malfoy initiated.

His leg was still throbbing, but he decided it could be ignored as he slipped his fingers through the perfect strands of silver blonde hair of Malfoy. He felt the heat getting to Malfoy as well, as beads of sweat dampened his locks.

"I...no... we shouldn't," Harry finally gasped as Malfoy released his lips, "my leg..."

"Your excuses are pathetic, but then what could I expect from a Gryffindork?" Malfoy spat back pushing Harry back roughly so he hit his head unexpectedly on the tiles. Harry moved his hand to rub his head as Malfoy's hand grasped his chin again, he yanked Harry's head back up to look at Malfoy.

"Ferret," Harry murmured annoyed, he felt cool rims settling onto his face, the world suddenly came back into sharp focus, Harry had to blink at the sudden change. Harry sighed, "Well then can you wrap it up or... something?" Harry finally asked, irritated because Malfoy was irritated.

"What am I your mother? You know if you want something from me, I would expect more groveling and less insulting." Malfoy demanded moving his face closer to Harry's, now that the world had become more defined, where consciousness and reality were completely distinct, the angular juts that made Malfoy were exceptionally clear. The greyness had faded, his eyes still flitted though the ever unsure mass of blue and white.

Perfect in his imperfection, strong where he was weak, aristocratic through his pathetic cowardice.

"Not unless you were expecting something in return." Harry said quietly, his anger fading now that amusement was clear on Malfoy's face.

"Thinking like a Slytherin..._Harry_?" Malfoy questioned, his voice carried the hint of uncertainty, his pale fingers slowly tracing Harry's jaw.

"Mmm... nah just logic Draco." Harry muttered, he moved his hands to grip Draco's shoulders and levered himself up into a standing position. Harry placed his cheek on his shoulder and breathed slowly on his neck.

Draco's arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around Harry back and waist, his black robes swirling around their feet, the rim soaking the excess water. Harry rested most of his weight on his right leg, his hands had moved to wrap around Draco's shoulders, one hand fisting his hair softly.

The bittersweet image of an embrace. Pain lacing the comfort, illusion ripping though reality. The contrast of enemies of lovers.

"You're cheating." Malfoy finally complained, Harry smiled he slipped one hand to rest at the hollow of Draco's throat, his vampire style collar covering the rest of his neck. Harry unbuttoned his collar slowly undoing more button during his decent of his hand. He lifted his head and slipped one side of the robe off Draco's shoulder. He rested his cheek now on bare skin.

"That was part of your rule, wasn't it?" Harry asked into his neck, his fingers toying with the button at Draco's waist. The blonde teenager made no move to stop Harry from doing whatever he felt like.

"How could you know that?" Draco asked after a long silence more to himself than to Harry. Draco moved Harry's head so he could kiss him again, capturing his lips so he could suck Harry's tongue into his own mouth. Draco's hand drifted lower to caress Harry's lower back, soft fingers slipping over his hipbones, following his cervices and touching sensitive areas.

Harry tightened his hands and pressed his hips slightly harder into Draco's, his breath erratic through his nose as his lips were otherwise preoccupied. When one enters this frantic need, all else is suddenly irrelevant, his body was craving, his nerves were on fire here it didn't matter really.

Not Draco's fingers, not his own body, not the throbbing pain definitely not his consciousness.

What was he suppose to think? He couldn't even remember how he got here in the first place, his life was probably at risk and he was probably unprepared. But the raging emotions beating him senseless over and over again couldn't wait. Couldn't even pause.

If he thought too much, he'd probably know exactly what was going on, but when your faced with this question, answer truthfully.

Illusion or reality?

Perhaps now was a good time to just indulge, 'to not give a damn.' And anyway he was aroused, and Draco was so warm...


End file.
